Oh Havoc
by Hola-Meg-a-Cola
Summary: [Oneshot] [RoyAi] [Past HavocAi] When she had said that she had previously dated Havoc, he couldn’t help but be jealous.


**Setting**: None.

**Sch-warning**: Mmm, nothing too bad.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. It belongs to Arakawa-sensei.

**Author's Notes**: This was inspired from Galuxkitty 's recent openness of her love for HavocAi (and my love of Jealous!Roy).

**Feedback**: It's always welcomed.

* * *

When she had said that she had previously dated Havoc, he couldn't help but be jealous.

It was at her apartment one night when Riza had mentioned it; rather, it was a slip of the tongue. Roy had brought home lemon icing spice cookies from the bakery for a dessert after dinner and as Riza smelled the fresh, spicy aroma, she had muttered,

"Oh my, I haven't had these since I was with Jean."

Roy had frozen in his tracks, his mind a very confused place. "Jean…" He asked slowly, "as in 'Jean Havoc'?" Riza sat the box of cookies on the counter and looked over her shoulder. "I never told you about us?" She said, surprised. Roy slowly walked towards her, shaking his head. Riza just shrugged her shoulders, and then replied, "Jean and I dated some time ago, that's all."

He shook his head again. "How long were you two together?" Roy asked, removing his coat. Riza thought to herself for but a moment. "Mm, awhile; I'd say at least a good year." Roy slipped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I…" He began, at a loss of words, "I didn't know that you saw Jean… '_that way_'."

Riza turned her head to Roy and smiled softly. "Romantically? Well, everyone thinks that I don't have romantic interest in you and we know that's very wrong." She explained gently. She studied him carefully before she said, "Is something bothering you, Roy?" Quickly, he shook his head and nuzzled Riza's neck. "No, no…"

* * *

That was certainly a lie.

The next day at the office, Colonel Roy Mustang pretended to do his work in order to hide his true mission; observing Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. Through the corner of his eye, he carefully studied the man. Jean was leaning back in his seat, a burning cigarette set tightly between his teeth as he talked with Breda about the date he was going on that night with some school teacher. Roy tried his best not to glare as Havoc laughed at something Breda said, his long fingers running through his blonde hair.

He hated thinking about it; the thought of his sweet little first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, who he walked with through the snow covered parks with her dog when night had shielded them from the world's eyes and danced with in his living room when he wished to make her happy, being romantically involved with Jean Havoc! Yes, it was in the past, but still! Roy felt his stomach turn when he heard Havoc gush about the school teacher's beauty and what he would buy to please her. He thought back a few years when he came to a period of time when Havoc seemed to be off-relationships, barely mentioning girls at all.

Havoc stood from his seat, stretching his arms out, and then proceeded to leave the room with Breda for a refill of their coffee. Roy gritted his teeth; Havoc was both tall and physically built well. Roy himself was not very tall for a man, standing at only 5'7, and was built fare enough, in his opinion. But, despite Havoc's terrible track record with women, there were some beauties that actually were interested in him that even Roy was jealous of, he hated to admit.

Particularly, his relationship Riza.

Roy glanced at him again. The lit cigarette had fallen from Havoc's mouth and he was desperately trying to catch it but seeming to forget that the tip was hot while Breda was busy laughing at the spectacle. Falman and Fuery gawked, amazed that a man who smoked constantly managed to drop a cigarette he was still smoking. Through the corner of his eye, Roy glanced at Riza; she was shaking her head yet was concealing a small smile.

A terrible feeling poked at Roy from inside. Why was she smiling like that? He recognized that as the smile she wore when he tried to make dinner once. After the miserable attempt, she had kissed his neck and whispered in his ear that she wasn't that hungry anyway and that there was 'something else they could do'.

So, she liked men who acted like idiots? Well that fit Havoc to a 't', but Roy was sure that he wasn't a _complete_ idiot… most of the time.

Roy was in a sour mood that night as he lay in Riza's bed, waiting for her to change into her night attire. His opaque eyes stared at the ceiling as she slipped under the covers, laying her head on Roy's shoulder. Riza lay there quietly for a moment before she pulled herself up and looked at him. "Roy, what's the matter?" She asked in a serious tone. He shook his head and replied, "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Roy," Riza stated, sitting up completely. She placed a strand of her hair behind her ear before she continued, "Is this about my relationship with Jean?" Roy sighed, turning over to his side. "Somewhat…" Riza groaned, placing her head in her hand. "You can't be serious…" She muttered.

He turned over, facing her. "What did you see in him? I mean, sure, I guess he's an okay looking guy and everything, but that's it! I just- I don't get it!" Roy confessed, running his hands over his face. He felt Riza's hands pull at his and saw her hover over him, a look of confusion on her face. "How does that matter now? I'm no longer in a relationship with him. Roy, you're being utterly ridiculous!" She professed. Roy turned his head away, muttering under his breath, "It bothers me, that's all."

Riza's jaw nearly unhinged itself, bewildered. "_My_ relationship with Jean bothers _you_?" She asked in a low tone. Roy mentally groaned; he had made the common mistake of many of his gender and had 'wakened sleeping dogs'. "If I recall," she drawled, her voice tantalizing him, "there was a time where you were charming every beautiful woman in the city, and you're upset that Jean and I had a serious relationship?"

Roy sighed. "It's not like that, Riza. What I meant was that…" He didn't believe he was about to say this, "that I'm jealous of Havoc. That he was with you first. Yes, most of the women he's dated have left him to have their chance with me, but you… you're different. He never dated a woman that I had romantic feelings for before." Silence eclipsed the room. "You're jealous of Havoc?" Riza said before she threw her head back and laughed that natural laugh that Roy loved.

"My relationship with Jean was nice. But it's been over for a very long time. Besides," Riza stated, "he likes large… 'bosoms' far too much for my liking." Roy couldn't help but smile as he pulled Riza closer to his chest. He, personally, was a leg man.

* * *

_Fin.

* * *

_


End file.
